


Temptress

by cc12313



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cc12313/pseuds/cc12313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry is jealous of Lafontaine's new found 'friendship' with J.P. Mattie happens to come up with a plan to help her out. ONE SHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptress

She sipped her drink slowly, staring into its contents, her mind was elsewhere. Everybody around her were immersed in deep conversation’s with each other while she stood, near the snack and beverage table, that she had set up earlier that day, alone.

They were celebrating the end to all the madness this semester brought and the good grades they all managed to score despite the fact their university was overrun with monsters in different shapes and forms. Staring into a glass was better than watching what was going on around her. Carmilla and Laura were cuddled up on the leather love-seat, their problems solved, for now at least. Danny, Kirsch and a few of the Summer Society’s girls were in the kitchen talking aimlessly, well, Danny and the girls were talking, Kirsch was more or less just staring at Danny.

That just left two other missing people and it wasn’t hard to find either. They were constantly together now. Ever since Lafontaine had brought J.P. back to life in Will’s body, a disgusting sight she would never get used to seeing, of the dead vampire she had staked during their first battle, they spent every waking moment together.

This evening was no different, they sat on the chairs on the opposite side of the room to Carmilla and Laura, who were trying to become reacquainted with each others mouths, it seemed, lost in their own conversation, not sparing Perry a second glance to see if she was ok. No one seemed to check in to see how she was doing, even her best friend she had known since she was a child didn’t care unless she was bleeding and at that, she felt more like an experiment than that of a person whose friend was worried about their well-being. Lafontaine didn’t seem to care about her emotional state just as long as Perry was alive and able to cook them their meals every day, they didn’t seem to miss their old friend.

Sighing, she lifted the glass to her lips and sipped the wine, letting the blood red alcohol burn her throat on the way down. She was not much of a drinker let alone wine but it was safe bet, she didn’t want to get drunk and start doing or saying things she normally wouldn’t while sober.

She looked over the rim of the glass, glancing over to Lafontaine’s direction for what seemed like the hundred time that evening.

“Jealous?” A voice whispered right next to her ear.

She whipped around to face the person talking to her and hadn’t counted on Matska being so close. Her nose was nearly brushing against the vampire’s. Blushing, she stood back a bit and kept her head to the ground.

“I don’t know what you are insinuating”

Mattie smirked “I’m not blind, if I were, I wouldn’t have been able see you throwing looks over at Frankenstein and Toshiba the entire evening.

Perry couldn’t help but crack a smile at that, she didn’t agree with Mattie pocking fun at her friend but the nicknames she used in reference to J.P. were humorous. Wherever Mattie picked her nicknames out for them, she didn’t know.

“Even if I were, which I’m not” Lola made sure to clarify but let her shoulders droop and sighed for the umpteenth time that evening “It’s not like they would notice”

“Let me get this right. Instead of making them notice you, you stand here with your woe is me act in full effect” Matska drawled.

Perry narrowed her eyes at the woman in front of her. It wasn’t like she had went to Matska and asked for advice about her situation. She had kept it to herself and stayed quiet near the beverage table. Mattie was the one to approach her, start insulting her friends and begin making judgements regarding Lola herself. Though Perry couldn’t find it in her to be surprised, Matska had often awoke in the mornings, when everybody was trying to get their breakfast and immediately start making remarks about everyone in the kitchen.

“I didn’t seek you out to vent my problems to Mattie, you swayed your way here, to me and to what? Annoy me? If that was your agenda you’re certainly succeeding” Lola sneered but received nothing but a quirk of lips as a reaction from Mattie.

“On the contrary. I wish to help” That got the response Matska was hoping for as Lola nearly did a spit take.

“What? Why?”

“I wished to enjoy myself this evening but seeing your pitiful face is really bringing my mood down and it’ll be fun to make a ginger snap. The question is which one?” she chuckled eyeing Lola up and down.

Lola shivered from the look she was receiving “And how do you expect to do that?”

“Simply let jealousy rival jealously. Now let’s see if we can a draw a response from Frankenstein. If, of course, they’re not too ‘invested’ in their monster” Matska said subtly trying to drop a hint to Perry that there may be more to Lafontaine’s and J.P.’s relationship.

“You act like I’ve already agreed to this crazed idea of yours”

Matska couldn’t help but feel for the girl in front of her. She was trying extremely hard to get an old friends attention when it was clear as day to anyone who looked that said friend was obviously exploring the trepidation phase of the beginning of a relationship. She wasn’t going to flat out say it to the girl, that would be too easy and Matska wouldn’t get her prize but at least with casual hints, when word got out or Lola finally figured it out, she couldn’t hold blame in Mattie’s direction.

She closed the gap between them, noticing the slight shiver that ran through the red head’s body, placing her lips next to Lola’s ear “Don’t over contemplate it. Just agree and let me give you what you want” She moved back and looked at Perry waiting for a response.

Once the redhead had gathered her bearings together she nodded her consent to Mattie who’s smirk grew into a full on grin.

She took the cup out of Perry’s hands and placed it back on to the table with her own and grabbed the now empty hand, pulling her into the sitting room. She sat on the Victorian chair, directly under her Maman’s old picture, everyone thought it was just a creepy collection of the Dean's but only she knew different, and pulled Perry down onto her lap who let out a squeak, similar to a mouse, of surprise. The other four occupants in the room didn’t spare them a second glance.

Carmilla and Laura remained entwined on the love-seat while Lafontaine and J.P. had moved onto discussing an old file he had found while plugged into the campus computer.

“Relax” Matska breathed into her ear.

Perry couldn’t help but notice Mattie’s hands, holding her waist, were not as off putting as she thought. It didn’t make her skin crawl and Perry would deny it but they were comforting. Maybe it was because she hadn’t had any physical contact with anyone in such a long time, including a hug, or maybe it was just Matska’s touch. No. That one couldn’t be right. _Could it?_ She was doing this to get some of the attention from her best friend back. If she were really going to break that deep conversation, it called for extreme measures. Perry would have to up her game.

Swallowing back her nerves, she shifted slightly in Mattie’s lap and wrapped her arms around the vampire’s neck, slightly surprising Matska, but the realized she didn’t know what else to do.

“I don’t know what to do now” Lola whispered, feeling silly for being so rash in her attempts of moving this jealousy situation along further.

Mattie moved one hand from Perry’s waist, up her back and cupped the back of her neck, pulling her slightly closer. She pushed red ringlets out of her face and pushed herself up a bit to whisper in Perry’s ear.

“I do”

She pulled back and smirked and before Perry had a chance to react her legs were being pulled sideways, Mattie making her plant her thighs on either side of hers, effectively straddling the vampire on the chair. Perry looked down at Mattie looking slightly annoyed, not understanding how this was supposed to speed up Matska’s idea. Mattie moved her head closer, her lips resuming their spot next to Perry’s ear.

“Moan, giggle, do whatever comes naturally but make sure to do it loudly. Trust me with this”

Perry was going to question her further but gasped rather loudly as Mattie placed her lips upon her neck, kissing and sucking on the skin just beneath her ear, instantly finding her sweet spot. She stifled a groan when the vampire pulled away, and felt Matska’s lips back grazing the shell of her ear.

Mattie chuckled “Just like that” She peeked over Perry’s shoulder seeing the occupants in the room staring at them “don’t look now, but you’ve garnered us some attention”

Carmilla and Laura had finally broken apart and were looking over their way, both completely dumbfounded more so Carmilla. LaF and J.P. were also looking over their way but while both were confused, LaF was more worried than anything else.

They hadn’t been watching just how much Perry had been drinking but clearly it was enough if she was making out with Matska. A woman they thought Perry despised. She needed to get her friend out of this mess. They jumped up, pulling their iPod out of their jeans pocket and plugged it into speakers located next to Laura’s computer. They selected a new hip hop song, with a strong beat to get everybody moving.

It worked as Laura pulled a grumpy Carmilla up but Perry and Matska seemed to ignore it in favor of remaining wrapped up in their own cocoon, one of Mattie’s hands was running up and down Perry’s back while the other was twirling a red ringlet around on her finger. It was obvious to them that Matska wasn’t letting Perry up.

Lola needed their help but they also didn’t want to spook Mattie into an attack, they had heard and seen first-hand just how possessive vampires could get. Their best option was to make up an excuse to talk to Perry and maybe sneak her out the front door or lock her up some place in the house Matska wouldn’t be able to get to her.

They took a deep breath and walked up to the pair. They tapped Perry on the shoulder and when she turned around she was first greeted by the extremely agitated, at being interrupted, face of Mattie, who was sneering lightly, and a slightly blushing, surprised Perry.

“Perr, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Of course” Perry said and turned back around to Mattie, smiling as the vampires plan had worked but was bewildered at the angry look Mattie was giving Lafontaine. She put it down to Mattie playing her part and pushed down on strong shoulders trying to get off the woman’s lap. Matska slid her hands back down to Lola’s waist, gripping softly, helping her in the process and looked further annoyed as Lafontaine led Perry out into the hallway, distancing her from her prize. Out in the hallway, once the door was closed, Lafontaine was gripping Perry’s shoulders.

“What are you doing? Wait, how much have you had to drink?” they asked, raising their voice slightly from the music that was blaring from the living room.

Perry shrugged them off “Two glasses at most” she huffed and under her breath muttered “not that you care” but they still caught it.

“What’s going on with you Perr? You’re acting really weird. I mean Mattie, I thought you hated her”

“I do not hate her, I just hold a strong dislike toward her eating habits” She received a snort from LaF “And maybe her personality isn’t exactly the friendliest either but why do you care who I spend my time with? All your time is taken up with J.P. now, you haven’t even spared me a second glance in days let alone talk to me” Perry hissed and felt slightly ashamed of herself when she saw LaF grimace.

They looked like they were going to reach out and touch her but held themselves back.

“I’m sorry, Perr. I wasn’t intentionally ignoring you. It’s just- you know how the start of relationships are, Carmilla and Laura have yet to move out of theirs, all you want to do is be-” Perry took a step back, shocked. LaF was still speaking but she couldn’t hear a word. _Relationship?_ How did she miss that? She couldn’t help but feel foolish. All this time she spent trying for her friend’s attention, sending glares in the pair’s direction every so often and completely missed the change in atmosphere surrounding the two.

She knew LaF and J.P. were close but had no idea they were that close.

She interrupted LaF mid-speech “No, No. I-I, it’s me actually, I need some time alone”

When they looked to disagree with her she hand up her hand.

“Please, LaFontaine”

They nodded and moved to enter back into the living room but stopped mid walk and put their hand on her shoulder.

“Just be careful, yeah?” with that they stepped back into the living room, the door shutting closed behind them.

Perry let her back thump against the hallway’s wall, her emotions running wild and her thoughts; faster and crazier. Her crazy ploy was all for nothing, her friend was merely venturing into a new relationship and forgot about her during that phase. Hopefully things would change now she had let LaF know of her feelings. She should bake a cake, she thought, a congratulations cake would be good. It would help settle the odd tension between them.

She heard the door open next to her, click closed and then Matska stepped into her view.

“How was your talk, darling? Still need me to help out?” she asked, looking like she was trying to stifle her laughter.

Perry sighed standing up straight “Don’t act like you didn’t hear everything, even with the music blasting”

She tried to move around Mattie to go up the stairs but the other woman blocked her path.

“I did you a solid now you owe me”

“What? You’re the one who practically dragged me into it and came up with the scheme” Perry spluttered.

Mattie gloated at her “I still helped you out with your issue, is that not what you wanted? Now it seems to me that it’s only fair that I am repaid for services”

Perry huffed “Fine. What is it you want from me?”

“A dance”

If Perry was still drinking right now she was sure she would have choked “A dance? What? Why would you- How do you even expect me to dance to this music anyway?”

Mattie smirked and Perry opened her mouth as if to say _'Oh come on'_ as at that moment a slow song started playing. Its beat vibrating through the walls and out into the hallway.

Mattie held out her hand and with the hesitance of a child playing with a wild animal, she placed her hand in the other woman’s. She didn’t know why she was hesitant now toward Mattie, she supposed it was because they were other people in the room when she first touched the other woman but out here she was all alone.

Mattie slid her hand down to Perry’s hip and once Perry reciprocated the action, began swaying together in the spot. The lyrics from the song were not appropriate for this situation and what made matters worse? Mattie seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. She could feel the beat from the song and her own heart in her chest but silence from the other woman’s. She was extremely tempted to lean in and listen just encase her assumption was wrong.

Mattie wasn’t cold either, another assumption she had made when she had first met the vampire, she could feel the warmth coming from the taller woman’s body and standing out in the hallway, in a simple short summer dress, she couldn’t help but let the cold get to her.

Sensing this, Mattie pulled her closer until Perry’s head was nestled against her chest. Unlike her other assumption, that proved wrong, this one proved right when she listened out for a heartbeat, saddened by the fact her ears held nothing but silence above the sight of it’s supposed location. Eventually she relaxed, Mattie’s warmth spreading throughout her body, lulling her into a comfortable state of mind.

“I enjoyed what we were doing back in the living room” Mattie said her voice taking on a slight husky and challenging tone “And I think you did too”

Perry knew what Matska was insinuating. If they went down this road there would be no return, well, at least for Lola. Matska would probably tease her in front of everyone afterward and ignore her after their encounter. Her mind rationalized her and she agreed with why she shouldn’t do it but her body betrayed her, making her feel as though she needed it, needed Mattie.

She tilted her head up toward Mattie making the other woman gaze down when she felt Perry shift slightly. Green and brown were caught in a trance with Mattie breaking it to glance down at her lips and back up, looking for hesitation in Lola’s eyes. Finding none, she leaned down and captured Perry’s lips between her own at the same time the redhead’s eyes slid closed.

It was sweet and chaste, two things she never would have associated with the vampire and when Mattie moved to break the kiss, she reached up and cupped her neck, pulling Mattie closer and fiercely began kissing back. Lips, messily, slid against one another. Mattie couldn’t take it, she pushed Lola back against the wall and pressed flush against her. Her hands running down the redhead’s curves. She slid her tongue along Perry’s lips, tasting the wine that she had drank earlier that evening, it’s rich taste mixing with what could only be Lola and she couldn’t quite quench her thirst.

She moved her thigh in between Lola’s legs and slid her hands down to the redheads hips, helping to grind her against her thigh and stifling Perry's moans with her mouth before shushing her and working her way down to the redheads neck, sucking and nipping at the skin there. She clawed at Matska’s back and buried her face in the crook of her neck trying to quieten herself. The music had skipped onto a loud hip-hop song and even with its strong beat she still had to be careful not to alert anyone inside with her moans although she was sure Carmilla could hear exactly what was going on and knew what her sister was doing to her. Though she couldn’t find it in her to care.

She grinded harder and faster against the thigh between her legs and cried out as Mattie suddenly removed it only to replace it with her hands. Without warning she slid two fingers into the smaller girl. Pumping hard and fast, Perry was embarrassed to admit she was close already. Mattie moved away from her neck and instructed her to keep her eyes open, trained on her.

With the added intensity of Mattie’s hungry gaze on her face, she came, clenching around Mattie’s fingers tightly and crying out Mattie’s name simultaneously. When she was beginning to regain her breath Mattie slid her fingers out exhilarating a hiss from Perry.

“Why don’t you show me which room is yours? Because as much as I’d love to stay here, I don’t think anybody in the house would be too pleased to catch sight of what I’m going to do to you next” She said, pressing her lips to Perry’s once more.

Mattie laughed as Perry broke the kiss, grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs.

Their night only just beginning.


End file.
